From the I N S I D E
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Barry came into the scene, running to Wesker, screaming, “CAPTAIN! ITS ABOUT CHRIS! HE'S BEEN INFECTED! PRETTY BAD!” Rated M for some parts in the story. Read and Review or I won't continue.


_"Chris, I'm going you to need you to listen up real good, do you understand?"_

_ "Yes Captain, what is it?"_

_ "I'm going to need you to stay by Jill and me, is that clear?"_

_ "Yes Captain."_

_**~~An hour later~~**_

"Captain Wesker!", Jill nearly screamed as Raccoon City was being engulfed in flames little by little, "Where's Chris?!" Wesker hid behind the police car as more and more of the undead headed towards them, replying, "I don't know Jill! Ask me that when no more of these Zombies are coming--" Just then Barry came into the scene, running to Wesker, screaming, "CAPTAIN! ITS ABOUT CHRIS! HE'S BEEN INFECTED! PRETTY BAD!!" Wesker and Jill both looked at him and at the same time same time the both said, "Lets go!" Barry nodded, all 3 of them running to the police station. Wesker kicked the door open, running to the nursery, where Chris was being held. _"I told that moron to stay by me and Jill... why didn't he listen?!"_, Wesker screamed in his head. They walked inside the nursery room, where the doctors there where already giving shots to Chris as he was frantic, trashing around, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, foam mixed with blood was forming at his mouth. Wesker's eyes went wide at the sight of his main gunman becoming one of the undead to rapidly.

"What was it that infected him Barry?", Jill asked, tears threatening to come out her eyes, holding Chris down, trying to calm him. Barry looked toward Jill, and replied, "It was some huge ass Licker... he tried going after it... and it infected him... I had to kill that thing..." Wesker looked at Barry yelling, "Get the Anti-Virus then!" Berry looked at him, "Sir! We don't even know if it might make this worse! If that happens then--" Just then, Jill got up, grabbing the needle that held green liquid and injected everything into Chris's arm. Chris's movements was slowing down, almost coming into a halt... the heart monitor going lower... and lower till...

"_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp."_

Everyone stared in disbelief at the fact that Chris Redfiled was dead. Jill started horrified at what she had done. "I... I k-killed him...", she whispered, "I killed... _**Chrissss!!!"**_ She fell on the floor, crying her lungs out. Wesker stared, not sure of how to act. There had to be some sort of mistake, right? He was staring at his best gunman dead on the bed, right? There was _**really **_big mistake....

….Or maybe this was some sick joke.. Wesker didn't know anymore....

He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that he'll open his eyes once again to find his team once again to be fighting over the last strip of bacon. He opened them wide, seeing the same room again, seeing the same dead Chris on the bed, seeing the same Jill crying. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist so tightly that it started to bleed. He tried blocking any noise that the gang was making. Slowly... one by one everybody started fading, and in Wesker's world it was only Chris and him. _"This is a mistake...", _he thought, _"It's either that or... this is some sick twisted joke..."_ Wesker walked up to Chris, putting his hand on the younger males forehead. The once warm skin was slowly turning cold. That confirmed Wesker's fears of Chris being dead.

_ "He is dead...", _Wesker thought, tears threatening to come out his eyes, but he held them in. Jill ran out, pushing Wesker by accident, making Wesker snap back to reality. Barry, Rebecca and Josh ran after her, leaving Wesker by himself. He looked down at Chris. "I'll save you Chris...", he said, "I promise.... and I just know how...."

_**-/6 months later-**_

"He's doing fine like every other time you check on him sir.", a man in a white suit said. Wesker nodded to the man, and said, "Thank you William." Wesker then looked up at the small pod and the person resting with-in it's waters. "Is there anything wrong right now that I should be aware of?", Wesker asked, looking toward William. William thought about it before responding, "No sir, nothing yet.... but...." Wesker looked toward him. "But...?" William sighed and pulled out some papers and whispered, "People are starting to slowly find out who your keeping in here, and if the boss hears about this.... keeping a S.T.A.R.S member here.... S.T.A.R.S. Is what's trying to bring us down!" Wesker looked down and sighed. "I know that.... but..." William raised his eye brow in interest. "Nothing.... never mind." He gave William a needle that held some white liquid in it. "Give this to him in a while, and be careful on the pod. Slip your arm in there slowly so it won't bust the pod, killing him 1.2.3. Alright?" William nodded and Wesker left the room.

"Albert Wesker!", one the employees said, "I need a word with you...." Wesker raised an eyebrow behind the sun glasses, "Yes, how my I help you?" The employee explained that there was a rumor going around saying that Wesker had a young male S.T.A.R.S member hidden in one of the lower part of the facility. She then asked, "Is that true?" Wesker sighed a bit, saying, "No it isn't true.... and even if it were I would never tell you." He laughed a dark chuckle before walking away from the female.

_-/A few hours later with William-_

"What does Wesker see in you that he wants to keep you alive anyhow RedField...?", he asked. No answer from the other. William asked again, knowing pretty well that the other won't respond, "Why does he want you _**alive**_ RedField?" No answer once again. He looked at the needle that Wesker gave him, and remembered what Wesker had told him.

"_**Give this to him in a while, and be careful on the pod. Slip your arm in there slowly so it won't bust the pod, killing him 1.2.3. Alright?" **_

__William smiled and evil smile, and instead of slipping his arm in there slowly, he shoved his arm inside the pod, shoving the needle in the males arm. The male's eyes shot open the moment he felt something being shoved in his arm. Scared, he started moving around in the pod, causing the water pod to bust open and causing him to fall on the floor, breathing hard, trying to get oxygen flowing to his lungs. At that moment the door opened and Wesker came in.

"William I brought you your--", Wesker looked up and dropped everything he was holding screaming, "William! What did you do?!" Wesker ran to both males, but pushed William out the way grabbing the young Redfield. "Chris!", Wesker nearly screamed, "Chris! Answer me!" Chris gasped for air, gripping onto Wesker's jacket. William came to Wesker, stating, "W-Wesker I did what you said, b-but he woke up when I did so and started kicking around.... and... and--" Wesker cut him off, "I don't want to hear your excuses William!" He picked Chris up, putting him on the table. "It's gonna be alright Chris...", Wesker reassured, giving Chris the tube for some air. Chris calmed down, feeling air going to his lungs, slowly falling asleep. Wesker smiled and kissed the young males forehead. He turned to William, glaring, "Are you trying to kill him!?" William looked down when he heard Wesker scream at him, and he replied, "Wesker... I did what you said, I put my arm in there slowly and put the needle in him slowly... I don't know how he woke up at all! I swear it Wesker!" Wesker glared at William, before finally saying, "I'll be right back.... watch him good.... I don't want anything to happen while I'm gone! Understood?!" William nodded his head slowly. "Y-yes Wesker....."

Wesker left the room. William looked toward Chris glaring, "You're lucky he came in or I would have killed you...."

_**-/The next morning-**_

__William walked into the lab where Chris was being held. But when he walked in the walked into the room, his eyes almost came out his he skull when he saw that Chris wasn't where he was suppose to be. He also saw that his clothing was gone. William new that Wesker would have his head if he didn't find the Redfield quick.

"Where is he....?", William asked himself.

Chris walked around the city. Some people looked at him like they couldn't believe it. Chris walked toward the Raccoon City Police station, past everyone and walked toward the S.T.A.R.S. Office. "H-Hello....", Chris said in a faint whisper to the young brown haired female. The young female looked up...

….and screamed....

Chris covered his ears as the young female screamed. Another S.T.A.R.S member -Barr-y, ran to where the female was. "Jill! Jill what's wrong?!" Jill, with tears coming out her eyes, she pointed to where Chris was standing. Barry looked at the young male and his jaw dropped. "Stay away from me!!!", Jill yelled, "Stay away!!!" Chris' eyes went wide with confusion and hurt. Jill ran into the Captain's room. She pushed a male with slicked back blond hair, sunglasses covering his eyes. "Wesker!", Jill yelled, "I-its C-Chris!!!!!"


End file.
